a. To participate in the cooperative studies of the various therepeutic regimens in acute leukemia, chronic leukemia, the lymphomas, breast cancer, lung cancer and other cancers in adults to be studied by the Cancer and Leukemia Group B. b. The toxicity and therapeutic range of new agents will be determined in Phase I studies; the frequency, extent and duration of remission with new agents will be evaluated in the Phase II studies; and the relative efficacy of various therapeutic regimens at different stages of the disease will be determined in Phase III studies. c. To participate in the surgical, radiotherapeutic, immunologic and cytogenetic, psychiatric, pathological, chemotherapeutic and nursing oncology aspects of CALGB investigations. d. To utilize the case material for the cooperative chemotherapy studies for ancillary investigations of some of the biological, biochemical and immunological aspects of the neoplastic diseases under study. e. Laboratory animals will not be used.